Memorabilia
by snickers3339
Summary: Memories to cherish. Some over-analysed moments to fret over. // Many snippets with varying POVs // Moliver


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated with 'It's a Laugh Productions' other than a Season 1 boxed set. :) And the recorded episodes I have on my PVR. :D

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** -waves flag- We're still Moliver supporters, aren't we? Here are some reasons to keep our faith. **Go watch every one of these scenes to cheer yourself up.** :) Happy Easter.

( ALSO, GO READ MY OTHER EASTER ONE-SHOT :D ) CONGRATS, BTW, ON HELPING ME REACH 10 REVIEWS. xD

( I didn't include '_What I Don't Like About You_' in here, because I already did a one-shot on that episode: **_Pensive_** )

**

* * *

**

**This is dedicated to EVERY. SINGLE. MOLIVER. FAN. Whether you're a writer or a reader or a lurker or whatever you are. This is to you, all you moliver supporters. :D**

**I'd also like to dedicate this to my number one online bestie: GiGi (Made of Ossum) who is seriously -- One of the best online friends I have. She and I? We're tight. We've got each other's backs. You mess with her, you mess with me, and vice versa. xD And also, she constantly reminds me to update.**

**And of course, _every _moliver writer on fanfiction. I can only hope to be the best I can be among this sea of fantastic authors. ^_^**

**Ahem. Anyway. Here you go.**

**I hope this is like.. worthy of reading. xD  
**

* * *

**Secrets**

_Miley POV_

I should tell them I'm Hannah Montana... But Oliver's so in love with her, and Lilly idolizes her like there's no tomorrow.

//

_Oliver POV_

She's beautiful. She's the perfect girl. Too bad she doesn't think of me that way.

Hmm.

Miley reminds me so much of Hannah. They look so much alike-- Something about their.. Eyes...

I guess loving Hannah is safer. It's not like it'll hurt me or anything.

* * *

**Huggles Pt. 1**

_Miley POV_

"How come you didn't tell me?" asked his accusing, slightly hurt tone.

"I'm _sorry_," I stressed. "It's just that-- I knew you were _so_ in love with _Hannah_.. That I was afraid that _maybe_.. you _might_..." I trailed off, the sentence getting caught in my throat as I looked up, apprehensive about his reaction.

"Be in love with _you_?" he asked. It wasn't a tone of contempt, rudeness or disbelief. Just.. _Surprise_. "Do _you_ think I am?" he questioned, returning my intense look.

"Y-you tell me," I responded, avoiding the question. "Have you ever pictured yourself with.. Miley, your friend, the _dork_?"

"You're not a dork," he said sweetly.

"Oh come on." And I continued on to tick off the moments where there had been lack of any romantic interaction between us.

..Even though it killed me a little.

He walked away, pacing a little, before turning back to me, still staring intently.

"Face it," I said softly, walking up to him. "The girl you thought you loved is standing right here, and the truth is.." I looked down, swallowing a soft sob. "You don't love her."

There was a silence--

"Wow. I think you're right."

I didn't say anything, afraid that if I did, my voice would crack a little.

"That's two years of my life I'll never get back."

I couldn't help but laugh._ Same old Ollie_.

"Sorry about that. So... Whaddya think? Are we going to be okay?"

He contemplated it, the nodded. "Yeah," he said, smiling. "We're okay."

The moment he held out his arms, I sank into my world of fantasies as I sank into his arms. They were warm, just like I imagined. I could feel his heart and the way our bodies were pressed so tightly against one another's. That little audience inside my head went '_aww_'.

I had always envisioned this moment - We'd confess our feelings for each other--

"Anything?" I asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of my voice.

There was a pause, and I knew this was the moment that would change the outcome of my young life.

He pulled an uncomfortable face, and I felt my heart drop straight into my stomach.

"Nope," he said in a matter-of-fact tone as if he hadn't just crushed my hopes and dreams. "In fact, it's a little awkward." He took his arms off me, and I was met with a sudden coldness.

He tried not to let it show on my face as I pulled away, pretending to be awkward as well.

"Let's go.. _Get_ a hotdog."

There was one thing I was sure of-- I knew that our friendship was something that I would _always_ treasure.

Little did I know, it would be put to the test many times.

* * *

**Meddling Pt. 1**

_Oliver POV_

I was... kinda _intentionally_ sabotaging Miley's date with Josh, but let's keep that between you and I.

I received a few bruises from Lilly, but that's okay.

_He left_.

And now, I can comfort her--

Wait-- Did I say something wrong? She looks unhappy--

Oh no.

* * *

**Meddling Pt. 2**

_Miley POV_

I was speaking the truth. My exact thoughts.

Oliver was a special guy. A _really_ special guy.

I only wanted him to be happy.

Even if it meant being with another girl.

I plastered a smile on my face as Oliver and Becca walked off together.

* * *

**Heroics Pt. 1**

_Oliver POV_

I felt ecstatic that I could be the one to help her. Sure, it was something trivial, but it was in this moment, that I knew I wanted to be her knight in shining armour.

I felt my heart beat faster as she looked at me with gratitude.

"Oliver you're a_ life saver_," she said, her voice soft and alluring, holding the giant balloon in front of her hideous kitty sweater.

I smiled.

* * *

**Pain is Good Pt. 1**

_Oliver POV_

I quite enjoyed the close proximity of our faces, as her hand curled around my shirt, yanking me towards her.

"Jake who?" she snarled.

I winced, feeling something rip at my chest.

"Ow! My chest hair!" I released myself. "What's the big deal? Just go ask for it back."

Maybe I should mess up more often.

Those chest-hair grabs are quite interesting.

* * *

**Cheer**

_Miley POV_

I sighed inside the sweltering heat as Oliver started giving out his number to those cheerleaders.

Another reason to be one of them.

I inhaled a shaky breath, choking on the stench inside the costume.

_Gross._

* * *

**Lifeline**

_Miley POV_

It was ironic that Oliver and I had been paired up to play Romeo and Juliet.

Forbidden love-- It's not that our love was '_forbidden_'.. It was just.. It would _NEVER_ happen.

I sighed, slumping on the ground.

Why couldn't I remember the lyrics to my own song?

A voice rang.

"_Hold on tight--_"

I looked up.

That's why.

Thank God for placing Oliver Oken in my life, and showing me that I really _do_ need him.

* * *

**Basketball**

_Miley + Oliver POV_

Maybe that could be _OUR_ sport.

* * *

**Jealousy Pt. 1**

_Oliver POV_

Jake Ryan is the stupidest, most egoistical person to walk this Earth.

Yet-- Why was I friends with him, again?

I watched as Miley stumbled over her words talking to him.

Oh.

_That's_ why.

* * *

**Shoulder**

_Miley POV_

"There'll be a hundred depressed girls looking for a shoulder to cry on." Oliver smacked the towel on his shoulder. "Well, here it is. Broad, and water resistant."

That moment flashed through my mind momentarily as Jake asked Lilly to the dance.

Maybe he'd take me up on that offer--?

NO.

I like Jake!

_..I think._

* * *

**Symbolic Similarities**

_Oliver POV_

She looked exactly like Miley-- But she wasn't Miley.

I set up a date with Luanne.

She smiled a _very_ Miley smile.

I inhaled.

Yeah, this would work.

* * *

**Deceit**

_Oliver POV_

"Both of you kiss me."

"_Eww_--"

"--Okay!"

I loosened the grip I had on the real Miley.

"_That_'s Miley," I said, trying to sound chipper.

Was I that repulsive?

* * *

**Pain is Good Pt. 2**

_Oliver POV_

Yep.

High school changes things a little.

That chest hair grab just gets better.

I can see she's not impressed by my blow-up muscles though.

Haha. I guess they were _a little bit_ over the top.

* * *

**Fantasize**

_Miley POV_

_Stupid hormones._

Is it wrong that I _enjoyed_ Oliver putting handcuffs on me?

//

_Oliver POV_

Keep it in _check_, Oken.

You're doing this for them.

No fantasizing-- NO. KEEP EYES _UP_.

..Too late.

"Oliver, I need to be at the studio to do a live satellite feed," came her voice, which became even more alluring and enticing.

She stared at me with those eyes-- The eyes that make everybody fall to their knees and do her will--

"Fine," I said begrudgingly. "But if it weren't for your _stupid booty_--"

It wasn't _that _stupid.

* * *

**Pain is Good Pt. 3**

_Miley POV_

Do I have like.. A fetish with grabbing his chest or something?

It's like an instinct.. But.. The close proximity, the body heat, the intensity...

I kinda like it.

//

_Oliver POV_

This one kinda hurts, but still..

Hmm. What other subjects is she failing?

* * *

**Meddling Pt. 3**

_Oliver POV_

I didn't mean to screw things up for her and Dex.

Okay.. Maybe I did.

It's just like this.. instinct inside me. I feel like I have to protect her from those typical males that'll just date her, then dump her, leaving her heartbroken. It doesn't help that she succumbs easily to the good looks of those predators.

My Miley's too sweet and innocent for that.

Uh oh. She's preparing to hit me.

...

I miss her voice.

* * *

**Revelation**

_Miley POV_

When did Oliver Oken become so sentimental and mature?

It was like a light was suddenly shining on him.

And the feelings from what felt like so long ago came rushing back.

_Dangit_, boy!

Okay.. Now.. He's talking about really feminine things..

"You are seriously weirding me out--"

_Oh my God_, is his _finger_ on my _lips_?!

-_Internal happy dance_-

//

_Oliver POV_

I smirked as she ran a hand through Lucas' hair.

She's amazing.

* * *

**Jealousy Pt. 2**

_Oliver POV_

I hate Jake.

He thinks he can be her knight in shining tin foil?!

I hate him and his egoistic pretty-boy ways.

* * *

**Heroics Pt. 2**

_Oliver POV_

I think I just inadvertently picked sides when I stopped Lilly from hitting Miley.

//

_Miley POV_

Did he just defend me?

Thank you, Oliver.

//

_Lilly POV_

Oh, so he _does_ like her.

* * *

**Heroics Pt. 3**

_Oliver POV_

I almost _died_ in Jackson's closet to keep Miley's secret a secret.

I hope she at least forgives me for telling.

* * *

**Puzzle**

_Miley POV_

Our hands fit perfectly together.

The spaces between our fingers seemed to love the feel of being filled.

I gripped his hand a little tighter to calm myself.

* * *

**Grasp**

_Oliver POV_

I had to restrain her from killing that puppet, but I did enjoy holding her.

I think she liked it too. She went back easily.

Only when I let go of her did she return to strangle the puppet.

* * *

**Eager**

_Oliver POV_

I tried not to follow her to her bed too quickly. That would've been weird.

I sat down beside her.

* * *

**Sacrifice  
**

_Miley POV_

I hated Joannie. I hated her with every fibre in my being.

So.. Why was I inviting her to my house for a sleepover?

Oliver looked so grateful.

I melted inside, relenting. That's why.

* * *

**Heroics Pt. 4**

_Oliver POV_

"Don't worry. I've got your back."

* * *

**Huggles Pt. 2**

_Miley POV_

I felt sad inside, and a strange twisting in my stomach.

"I could just give him a big hug right now."

* * *

**Dreams**

_Miley POV_

Unconsciously, Oliver was my decision maker.

He was my conscience, he was my rock.

He helped keep me grounded.

He keeps my head from inflating too much.

* * *

**Flattery**

_Miley POV_

I kinda liked the rap, but I don't think I'd ever let him know.

//

_Oliver POV_

I wonder if she liked my rap.

* * *

**Jealousy Pt. 3**

_Oliver POV_

Connor was a good friend, so why was I slamming his height suddenly?

I think it had something to do with the fact that Miley liked him.

* * *

**Indulge**

_Miley POV_

I liked the proximity on the subway.

I think he fell into my lap.

I think I'm dreaming.

I think I'm enjoying this too much, considering my best friend is angry at me and my teacher just zapped himself.

* * *

**Huggles Pt. 3**

Rob Reiner VS. Oliver Oken.

Stranger VS. Best friend.

"How am I supposed to walk away from somebody who would do something like that for me?"

I smiled.

"I guess you're not?"

_Bliss_.

I hope he knows that I'd do _ANYTHING_ for him.

* * *

**Pain is Good Pt. 4**

_Oliver POV_

...Mmm.

Oh wait-- This is supposed to hurt.

"OW."

"Let it go," she snarled, her breath coming across my face.

But don't you let go of me.

_Ever._

--

* * *

_And you, my fellow Moliver fans, don't ever let go of our ship. :)_


End file.
